1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to amusement.
Machines of the type to which the invention may apply employ a plurality of playing pieces, particularly small playing pieces such as coins or balls. The invention is particularly adapted for use with coin pusher amusement machines, although it should be appreciated that it is not restricted to such machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coin pusher amusement machines are illustrated, for example in GB-A-2 124 913 and GB-A-2 272 383. Such machines generally include a horizontal playfield, on which a large number of coins is distributed. In the context of this specification, the term "coins" should be understood as including any similar discs or tokens or the like. The pattern of coins on the playfield is periodically disturbed by a coin pusher, which may be in the form of a movable stage which periodically sweeps across part of the playfield surface. Coins are pushed towards an edge of the playfield and some may be pushed over the edge into a "win chute". From this, they pass into a receptacle and may be recovered by the user of the machine. The user is able to introduce additional coins into the machine, which may pass onto the playfield surface directly or via an upper surface of the coin pusher. The object of the user of the machine is to insert such additional coins with the hope that a larger number of coins will be pushed over the edge into the win chute.